The Beauty and the Monster
by DanishMico
Summary: Kaito was created, patched together like a doll, however, his creator did not like him at all and leaved him to die in his room. Kaito escapes from this room, and out in the wild, where he quickly runs into a purple-haired guy, who takes him in. GakupoXKaito, AU, Human!Vocaloids and Monster!Kaito. Based on the song Warum.
1. Chapter 1

_Hooray for my first non-oneshot fanfiction! *blows horn*_  
_Anyways, this is an idea I suddenly got, and I hope that you will enjoy it~ Personally, I have a lot of ideas at the moment on what that should happen in this story, so yeah._

_Oh, and by the way, this is a GakupoXKaito fanfiction, all the Vocaloids in this fanfiction are human, and it's based on the song Warum sung by Kaito._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I clearly remember it. The day I woke up on that one bed, in that one room, with scientists looking curiously at me. I stare back at them, but they keep looking. Most of them look surprised, some even scared. Why? Why do they look at me like that? I try to move my hand to my face; one of the humans writing down something on what I guess is called a paper. Oddly, I know how to move, the name of the things I can see and I know the emotion on their face.

The scientists are blocking most of my vision around in the room, so I try to sit up. Success, but the scientists moved away a little, as if they were scared of me. I look around in the brownish-red brick room, looking at a piece of wood with four legs that I have a feeling that it's called a table. On it, a glass, a plate and something else I guess were food. As I move my head more, I notice more stuff. A chair, a wardrobe, I guess, a door, probably leading to a toilet or something and at the ceiling, a bright light is coming from a piece of glass. It's a light bulb.

Suddenly, one of the scientists speaks: "Hello. Do you know who you are?" He looks at me with a blank face.

"I..." I start "I don't know…" Rubbing my forehead, I feel something bumpy. Like, it's a stitch or something? I don't know why I know all these words, I just do. I look down of myself. I am wearing nothing else that a pair of dark blue pants. But as I look down, I find out that my body is nothing like theirs. It's stitched up, like I was sewn together, and just by looking at my chest and legs, I can tell that I look frightening. I was nothing else than a monster.

"Your name is Kaito" The scientist started "Try to do this." He closed his hand and opened t again, doing it multiple times. I mimicked him, since I saw no reason not to do so. No problems. The scientist then wanted me to do a few more things, like standing up, walking and stretching my arm. However, as I did, a stitch opened, and a very dark red liquid flowed out. It looked disgusting, and smelled pretty bad as well.

As this happened, some of the scientists walked longer away, like they were scared. It made sense, though, I looked very freaky, and the dark red liquid didn't help at all.

When the tests were done (And my arm was patched up again), they left the room through a door which had bars on the top of it, in a window-like area. I was sitting on my bed, looking into the wall, wondering about why they would put a monster like me into this world, and why I knew so much about the world already, when I heard voices close to my door. Curious, I sneaked up besides the door, and heard what was being said.

"We didn't think it through!" a female voice, probably belonging to a lady around the 25s. "It's a failure! Look at it, it looks freaky!"  
I froze. Were they talking about me?

"I know that, but let's give it some time. It will become better, I am sure of it." Another voice said, this one belonging to the scientist who made him do those movement tests earlier.

"I doubt it. I don't want to work with such a freaky creature anymore. The other crew members agree with me on this, they will stop here as well" the female voice said.

"Hannah, please!" the male one said, the voice filled with fear "I beg you, just a little longer!"

Quietness.

"… Fine. But only for two more weeks. If it doesn't get any better, we will stop this horrible experiment."

With those words, they left down the hall. I just stood there, thinking about it. It was true then, other did see me as a monster, like I did. It was horrible, and I wanted nothing else than to just disappear that moment. With slow and heavy steps, I walked over to my bed and fell down on it, closing my eyes while trying to fall asleep, even though it was pretty impossible. My head felt heavy and I hoped that this was a dream and that I would wake up to a better tomorrow.

~*~*~

That was a long time ago. It had been quite some time since the day of my 'awakening', and everyday just got worse and worse. Often my stitches would break for moving too much around in my room, and they had to sew me up with a stronger tread than before. It didn't hurt much, though, so it didn't matter. They made me do stuff for them, and took samples of my hair, blood and even skin. When I woke up in the morning, there would be someone inside my room waiting for me to wake up and ask how I felt. For every day that went, they made me fell less and less worthy of living, since they only gave me scared looks. They became more and more frightened of me. Eventually, I lost the track of time, but every day I spend that place, I was hoping for just a smile for me and me only. A smile that could cheer me up, make me feel more welcomed into this world, and show me that there's more than a monster in me. But this never happened, despite how long I waited. However, as one good thing, they gave me some clothes to wear, a black, but this jacket, a white shirt, some black pants and a pair of old, brown shoes.

The one who talked to me the first time, probably my creator, was the one who seemed to dislike me more and more. Whenever he walked by, he would look through the bars and give me a disgusted look. I did understand why, though. I looked absolutely horrible; after all, I was a monster.

This kept on happening until one morning. When I woke up, I looked around to find that there was no one in the room to ask me about how my night had been. No sounds coming from outside the doors, nothing at all. Quietness only.

I stood up, looked around for another time and then started walking around the room. Then I remembered the talk I heard some time ago, the one with the female whose name apparently were Hannah, and his creator. Did this mean that they had left him? Had it been two weeks since that talk? I refused to believe it, lied down on the bed again and closed my eyes, hoping that it just was a horrible dream. Then I opened it, only to still be in the empty room, with no noise from outside. I did it once more, only to get the same result. I then sat up, and looked at the floor, my eyes becoming wet. A single tear escaped my eyes and I hummed a random melody to myself, trying to calm me down. Though, I didn't really succeed, in fact, it just became a little worse, as it made me feel lonelier.

Hours went by slowly. I was sitting on the floor now, and had given up on them. They were not returning. I was left here to rotten up and slowly die. I buried my head in my knees and closed my eyes. It was a horrible feeling, to be left alone and rot in the mud.

I stand up and walk around in my room. After a little walking, I go over to the door, looking down. I wanted to at least make an attempt at escape, and I didn't even know why. I just wanted to, so I could feel just a little bit pride in me, I guess.

My hands are cold as I attempt press the door. To my surprise, I hear a creaking noise and the door opens. I peek outside. The corridor isn't lighted up at all. It's dark, and it looks like it won't end, but I am not scared. If it does turn out that I can't get out, I can always go back to my room and slowly die.

I had never seen the corridor like this before, in fact, I had never left my room. I had been trapped in there, not even been outside. I breathe in and take a step forward. Then another step, and another one. Slowly, I start walking. I pass doors with signs on them, but it's dark so I don't know what it says.

After I had walked for what seemed like forever, I found another door. I try to open it, and I succeeds in doing so. What I see is not another room, nor another corridor, but some trees, grass, dirt and a beautiful bluish-yellow yellow sky, with a few starts here and there. I am outside.  
Bending down, I feel the dirt between my fingers. It feels nice and cold. I take a step out, turn around and see the building I was created in. My mind wanders off the big house of bricks, and back onto the forest I am in now. The trees are light green, I can see that in the dim light, and as I walk further towards it, I see under it. Again, I bend down and feel how it tickles between my fingers. It's nice and soothing. I like the forest.

I walk further and further into the forest, not stopping once to look back at the building. I am fat too busy taking in all of this wonderful forest. My pace at walking increases more and more, until I am running at full speed. I can smell how one of my stitches broke, but I don't care. This made me feel alive, and it was wonderful.

However, my running quickly came to a stop, as I ran into a quite large fence. I look to my right, then left to see if there's any way out. There aren't. I try to climb the fence, but there's barbed wire on the top. I sit down in defeat. So I am still captured, but at least I have this beautiful forest.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming closer and closer. It sounds like someone is running nearby. I immediately shake the fence and yell as good as I can "help!"

The running paced down, like if the runner heard something. I repeat, this time shaking a little harder, yelling louder. I hear walking footsteps getting closer to where I am until a man, around the 40s, appear in front of me. I turned my face away, and hid my hands, as those are the most scarred part of my body, and the only part of me that's visible at that time.

"Are you trapped?" He asks me. I reply while looking away "Yes. Please help me."

The man immediately replies with an "Of course!" He then proceed to look for something, and quickly found what he was looking for, a sharp stone.

"Stand back" he ordered, and I did as he said. He then started cutting the fence with the rock. I look out of the corner of my eye as showing my face seems like a good idea at the moment.

After some time, the man was done. There was now a big hole in the fence, big enough for me to get through, and I got through it. I tell the man a "Thank you for your help", and proceeds to walk further away from the building, but stops dead in my tracks when the man grabs my arm and asks me: "Hold on, my dear boy." Again, from the corner of my eye, I can see him smiling "Can I ask for your name?"

Quietness. It was the first time that I was asked by a friendly person about my name. I think about the situation, was this really true? Was I really being asked, and smiled at? I made a faint smile before saying "My name is Kaito." and turned so his face was facing the man.

"My name is—" the man started, but stopped when he saw my face. His expression change from a friendly smile to a fearful face in an instant. I froze once more as the man backed away from me.

"You… You weren't trapped.. You were being held captured..." he started "You are a monster!"

I slowly reached my arm out to him and was about to say something, but he ran away as soon as I did. I looked down at my hands, those scarred hands. I looked absolutely horrible, and indeed very scary, people would act friendly towards me when they didn't know how I look.  
I started slowly walking again, walking longer and longer into the forest. I felt horrible again, mostly for scaring a person that actually helped me, and I then scared. I should just have said my name and keep going.

I wanted to run, but I decided to instead sit next to a tree, burying my head in my knees once more. What was the point of me to run away when people always would fear me, and be afraid of me, like the monster I was.

However, I was pretty quickly discovered, as suddenly a strong light fell on me from a flashlight. I immediately shield myself from the light, but the one holding the flashlight suddenly speaks "Who are you?" I turn my attention onto the person, and see a tall man with long, purple hair walk up to me.

* * *

_Yay for a (somewhat) cliffhanger! _  
_I am loving it so far, and I hipe that I aren't rushing things in this story. I'll do my best, considering this is my third fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, I created a new chapter pretty quickly! Hooray for that~_

Enjoy!

* * *

My heart skips a beat in fear of him being scared of me. I just sit there for a split second, and quickly stand up while starting to sprint as quickly as I can.

"Wait!" I hear the purple-haired man say. I don't stop, I just run faster and faster, I didn't want to scare any more people, though he probably already has seen my face, but that doesn't matter at all. He didn't need to see any more of me.

I don't get far, though, as I feel not one, but a lot of stiches break around my right ankle, I can smell it and feel it. I try to ignore the pain of running, but I start feeling a stronger and stronger pain in my ankle, and the smell just gets worse, I try to hold back the tears, but as I wipe my eyes, I don't see the branch in front of me. My foot gets caught up in it and I trip and fall onto the ground. As I try to get up, I realize, I can't. It's a worse pain that I have ever felt before.

I turn around when I see the flashlight and its owner getting closer to me. I desperately try to move further away, so I start crawling, however, I was too slow, because the man got over to me and stopped behind me, kneeling down.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, like he was trying to calm me down. It just makes me want to get away even more. I struggle under the hand, but his calming grip turns a little harder, holding me down so I couldn't really get away.

He cooed at me, to calm me even more, and it actually kind of helped. I stopped struggling so much as his grip became looser.

"I won't hurt you." He started "Besides, you look like you are hurt." I turn my face to look at a pretty man, his long, purple hair fitting with the shape of his face and his creamy skin. He have a nice face, and he is wearing a longer dark blue jacket, and under it, a white shirt. He is also wearing a pair of jet black pants and some brown shoes.

"What happened to you?" he asks me with a straight face. I look confused at him first, since I didn't know what he was talking about. That was, until he pointed at my face, right at where the scars were. He asked again, this time a little differently: "Who did that to you?"  
I look at him, surprised that he isn't scared of me. Was this a dream? One who wasn't disgusted of my face or my body in general?

"N-no one." I lied. I didn't want to worry him, nor did I want to tell the truth, so I just said the first thing that came in my head: "I was born this way."

"No one is born with stitches all over their body." He answers with a face with worry. Was he really worrying over me? "What really happened?" he looked around "No one's near. You can tell me." His eyes returned to me and looked into mine. I immediately looked away.  
After a moment of silence, the purple-haired man nodded "I understand. You don't have to tell me." He then looked down my body, down to my ankle. "You hurt yourself when you fell, didn't you?" He calmly asked me. I nodded.

The purple-haired man looked at it for some time, like he was thinking about something. He then turned himself to me, looking me straight into the eyes. "Why don't you go to my home? You are injured, and I am pretty sure that you are a nice guy."

I immediately shake my head, to show a no. I'd prefer to just be left here to die and not be disturbed, but I did know, this would not happen. He wouldn't' give up.

"Do you have anywhere to stay then? I haven't seen you around here, and I have been in this town for years. You can't stay here in this state, it's too dangerous. There are wild animals out here, you know?" He said, still with a worried face.

I say nothing. Those words were true though. I had nowhere to go, and he was probably right about the wild animals. I looked down in the ground, still quiet for some time. I could clearly feel him stare at me. It didn't feel nice. I quietly replied "Just leave me here. I'll be fine."

The purple-haired man sighed. "I can't leave you here. With an ankle like that, you won't get far." With those words, he picked me up from the ground while he was holding his flashlight in his right hand, holding me like a damsel in distress. I struggled against it, disliking the feeling of being held that way. He laughed lightly.

"You shouldn't struggle, I am sorry I can't hold you any other way." He looked at me, giving me a weak smile. A smile for me? It was pretty weak, so he didn't mean it, I guessed. Again, I looked away from him as I stopped struggling and he started walking.

Suddenly, as we walked, the purple-haired man face palmed. I looked at him confused, while he said "Argh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gakupo Kamui. What is yours?" he asked. I replied with a quiet "Kaito…"

"I see. What a pretty name you have!" Gakupo replied happily. I felt a happier, being complimented. I wanted to ask him if he was blind or something, but if he was, he wouldn't have been able to see my injured ankle. I was really wondering why he weren't scared of me, like all the other people I have met were. The smell of the blood got stronger and stronger, since it was starting to dry, and apparently it made the smell worse.

We walked in silence. Gakupo asked me no questions and I didn't say a word. I had no idea what to say, and I was afraid that he would realize how horrible I looked if I asked him about if he was aware on how I looked.

The flashlight was still on. Since it was morning, the sun was getting up, so the flashlight wasn't needed. Gakupo pressed the button on it, and it went out. It was pretty good, considering that the light weren't needed anymore, because the sun was quite high on the sky now and it was getting brighter and brighter.

I realized this, and looked down. I hid my face from the purple-haired man who was carrying me. However, I didn't do that for long, as we got to the end of the forest, and into a city. I looked around; I had never been in such a place before, of course, as I had spent the 14 days of my life in a room in a forest.

"Look, this is my house." Gakupo said nodding towards a quite large house. It looked like it was two floors tall, and it also looked like it had a roof. Beside the entrance door was two bushes, on each side of the door. Beside those bushes were a few flowers. On the left side of the house, there was a garage, I guessed. The building was the same colour as the room I used to live in, which unfortunately returned a lot of memories back in my face. The house had some windows here and there, and it looked like he wasn't the only one living there.  
"Do you live here alone?" I quietly asked.

"No. I live here with some of my friends; I'll introduce you to them later." He said as he walked inside the door.

The inside of the house were surely different from my old room. There was a carpet on the floor and on the right of the entrance, there was an old bookcase, that weren't being used for books, but for shoes. I counted at least 10 pair of shoes, most of them in different styles. On the left was an open door, I could see a vacuum cleaner in it, along with some other cleaning stuff. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time, which was a little funny in my mind. A little further onto the left was a bathroom, on the right some stairs leading up, and if you just went straight ahead you would go into the kitchen.

Gakupo finally put me down and took of his shoes. I did the same, placing them next to his on the bookcase. Gakupo tries to pick me up once more, but I push him away while trying to stand up, however, I fall just as quickly as I get up, because of the pain in my foot. Gakupo catches me in an instant and lifts me off into his arms, holding me as he held me before. As he walks up the stairs, I hear a young girl voice yell from the kitchen though the house: "GAKU, IS THAT YOU?!"

Gakupo sighs before replying quite loudly "Yes, and I'd prefer not to get disturbed at the moment, please!" A muffled sound comes from the kitchen once more, something that sounded as an 'okay'. Gakupo rolled his eyes as we got to the second floor. We are in a room with five doors around us, and a window as well. on the floor, there is a big carpet, and in front of the window is a little table with a vase on it. In it are roses, fake roses though. A bright turquoise, a red, two yellow, a green and a purple, the same purple as Gakupo's hair. On one of the doors, there's a drawing of a younger girl on a road roller, trying to run over a boy with hair like a banana. They boy looks quite pissed at the girl in the drawing.

Gakupo carries me to one of the doors, it's a bathroom. The walls are all white, and there is a window in the front, where there is a curtain in front of it. There's a bathtub under it. And next to it, there's a chair. Gakupo place me on that chair, and then walks over to a little cabinet and opens it's up, finding some kind of container in it, along with some other things, including some roll bandages, and walks back over to me.  
"Let's look at it." He says as he looks at my foot. It doesn't look pretty. My entire ankle and some of my foot is covered in the dark red liquid I have inside me, my kind of blood.

Gakupo start off with putting my foot into a tub of water while gently rubbing it so it would get off. It smells terrible. I am sure that Gakupo can smell it as well, considering how his face looks. He the proceeds to gently put that kind of alcohol you use to clean up wounds onto the open patches. It stings a lot, I even throw my head back, as I am not used to this pain.

Gakupo looks up at me with a worried face "Are you okay?" he asks me. I reply with a nod. He then continues doing it till the wound is clean.  
As he was putting the bandage on, I stop him, a confused look on his face. I look away as I say "I… It has to be sewn together..." Gakupo looks at me for a little while before he give me another weak smile, a nod and stands up.

"Wait here," he starts "I'll go get needle and thread then. I guess it have to be a strong thread, right?" I nod to answer his question. "I am pretty sure we have that somewhere in this house." He says as he scratches the back of his head while heading for the door. He then leaves, letting me sit on the chair in the bright white bathroom.

I close my eyes, to think over what happened so far. I woke up in my room, escaped to a fence where I scared the guy, who helped me, away, then ran into Gakupo who took me home and took care of the ankle that got injured when I tried to run away from the purple-haired man. It all seems unrealistic, but it was what had happened, nonetheless.

After some time, I can hear someone run up of the chairs and walk towards the door. I expect it to be Gakupo, but when the door opens, it is not him. Surely, the person has long hair as him but its bright turquoise, it's a girl and she is shorter than Gakupo. Wearing a green t-shirt with the print of a cute white tiger on it, and a pair of very loose pants, she stares at me terrified.

* * *

_Another cliffhanger-like ending, YUS!~ I just love ending chapters at cliffhangers I guess. I don't even know why.  
Anyways, I hoped you like it! I'd like to thank those two who are following the story, and those who gave me a review! Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we have another chapter! I hope you will enjoy it to the fullest! It was pretty hard to write though._

* * *

The girl stares at me, and I stare back. She looks very scared, and I don't want to move, as I am sure that she will scream, run away or do something else. She looks like she's around the age of 16-17, unlike Gakupo who I guess it at least 20, if not older than that.

Silence before the storm. There goes a minute before the girl runs off, quickly, while yelling something that I think is "THERE'S A FREAK IN OUR SECOND BATHROOM!" or something like that. I sigh, and look down at my ankle; it might have been what scared her, since it's a quite big wound. Probably wasn't, since I look like a freak, so it probable just was how I looked.

I hear sounds coming from downstairs, running mostly, but also different voices. I can't make out if Gakupo's voice is one of them. I close my eyes, only concentrating the voices to try to hear what they are talking about. The girl is probably talking about me. However, I cannot hear a word from them, only a muffled mix of voices.

Suddenly, without warning, the girl storms up the stairs into the bathroom, carrying a whisk raised over her head. She is closely followed by Gakupo, who seems to be panicking a little.

"GET OUT—"she yells as she starts beating me with the whisk. I try to protect myself with my arms, but she hits pretty hard. She doesn't do that for long, however, as Gakupo runs over and pulls her away from me, trying to get her to calm down: "Miku, I brought him in, he's not an enemy!" This makes her stop hitting after me, but she still looks at me with dismay, like I am a bug that needs to be killed, which is true, in my eyes.

I look away, as this girl who apparently is named Miku starts somewhat scolding Gakupo: "What, why would you bring such a… Freak to our house?! He could be a serial killer or something!" Gakupo placed his hand on his forehead, looking down in a disappointed way "First of, you shouldn't judge people on how they look," His look was pretty damn serious "Second, he was injured so of course I would take him to our house! He says he doesn't have a home for god's sake, I can't just leave him! Now leave us alone, I got a wound to take care of."  
Miku puffed up her cheeks, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when the purple-haired man said, almost yelled "Now." She stomped once in the ground and walked out while she mumbled something; if it was for herself or Gakupo, I didn't know.

He sighed "Now, where were we?" he asked me as he walked over to me and kneeled down once more, needle and thread in his right hand. While he prepared it, I thought about something to ask him:

"What were you doing in the forest so early?" I look at him with great curiosity, wanting to know. As he started sewing my ankle, he replied "I like to go for walks in the mornings, it feels refreshing. You should try it with me someday!" He looked up, giving me another of those weak smiles. So far, he hadn't given me a single 'real' smile, which made me think if he was just acting like he wasn't afraid of me. But then again, if he was, he probably wouldn't be sewing me back together.

We sat in silence. It took around 7 minutes to sew me back together, I guessed. Not long, despite it being a larger area, around the length of 5 cm. that had to be sewn. When he was done, I decided, to break the silence again by asking him about that girl:

"Who was that girl? Her name was Miku, right?" I ask. Gakupo stood up and answered my question: "Yes, her name is Miku, she tends to overreact. Sorry you had to go through that" he said with a light chuckle "So, what do you want to do now? Eat or maybe take a bath?" he looked at me again "I'll introduce you to the others in the house later, around lunch, if that is okay?"

I nodded a yes. I didn't want to be complicated, especially since I just met him. Besides, Gakupo was really nice towards me, which made me happy "I don't want to take a batch right now, but thanks for the thought."

Gakupo nodded and then asked me: "Do you mind staying in my room for some time? I can bring you some food, if you're hungry."

Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I guessed it was around 11:00 or something like that, so it had been quite some time since I had something to eat. I said "Yeah, I don't mind." followed by a quiet "I'd like something to eat, if possible."

Gakupo looked at me, gave me another of those weak smiles (why did he keep doing that?), and nodded "Of course it is. Please, come with me, I'd like you to see my room." He held is hand out in front of me. I guessed that he wanted me to take it, so I did. The skin on his hand was nice, quite warm and not dry at all, unlike mine which were coarse and cold, being who I was created as. He pulled me up, and held my hand as we went outside the door, and over to another one. The door was pure white, with nothing on it at all.

When he opened the door, I was basically attacked by different shades of purple. A purple bed, light purple walls and a dark purple carpet. The curtains in front of his window were the same shade of purple as the carpet, and there was a purple lamp on a table in the corner to the tight. The table wasn't purple though, but white, and so was the chair next to the table. On the table was a computer, and on its left were the lamp, on the right a PC microphone. Did he sing, or did he use it for something else? The room weren't that large, but still larger than my room. His whole room was pretty neat, not messy at all. But I hadn't expected that it would be messy, considering that Gakupo didn't seem like that kind of type.

Gakupo lead me over to his bed, letting me sit down on it. He let go of my hand as I sat down "What do you want to eat? We have some bread from earlier, and also some fruit. Oh, and I think he have some ice cream as well!"

Since I never had tasted ice cream before, I wanted to taste that: "Ice cream sounds fine." I give a weak smile to him. "Ice cream it is then!" he said with a medium smile as he went out of the door and closed it. Did he just smile to me? I couldn't believe it; he really smiled, and to me, even though it wasn't a full smile, I could feel that I as well smiled a little at the thought of being cared for, but it quickly disappeared when I remembered how the scientist, the man in the woods and the girl Miku reacted to me. No one would really care for me. I was sure of it, he was probably just acting.

Instead of wasting more time thinking about something as depressing as that, I looked around. There was a drawer close to the bed; it was dark purple as well. The walls were filled with pictures, some of Gakupo and some with other people I didn't know. There was a picture of a girl and a boy with yellow hair, looking around the age of 14-15, sitting on a beach together and playing some kind of game. There was another picture of a lady with brown hair who was being held back by Miku as she tried to throw a bottle at a green haired girl, who looked pretty scared. Then there was another picture of Gakupo who was chasing the boy on the previous picture with an eggplant. 'Why an eggplant?' I thought. Thinking about it, I couldn't make it make sense, so I let it be.

Looking further around the room, I saw a notebook on the table, next to the microphone. It wasn't that large, around the size of my hand. I am curious about what it's about, so I stand up and walk over to it. As I am about to pick it up, Gakupo opens the door, a container and a spoon in his left hand. He looks at me and walks over to me quickly, taking me by the arm "Please don't look around in my stuff without my permission." he says with a serious voice. Was it because of the notebook? Apparently, it was a secret, and I wasn't allowed to open it. Gakupo had his secrets, just like I had mine, so I tried to respect it, even though I was horribly curious about what was written in that notebook.

Gakupo sat down on the bed and I mimicked what he did. He handed me the container and the spoon, telling me "Dig in! It's vanilla flavor, though it isn't the best quality. It was what we had in our freezer." He scratches the back of his head, like he was hoping that it was okay. I nodded and said "That's okay; it doesn't really matter for me." I open it to see a white, frozen milk-like thing with very small black dots scattered around in it. It looks half eaten, since the one half is missing, but I don't really care.

As I put the spoon into my mouth, my mouth is filed with an amazing taste. The sweet and cold mixed milk-like thing melts on my tongue, and it tastes fantastic. If this was low quality ice cream, I would probably die from the premium one due to it being so tasty. I take another spoonful ice cream, and another one, and one more. Before I know it, I had eaten what that was left of the ice cream. I lick myself around my mouth and my fingers.

Gakupo had been watching the entire time, looking at me with one of his small smiles. It was soothing to see it, and I truly did enjoy it. I wanted to know if he meant them to me, or if he was just faking it, but I was afraid to ask. So far he hadn't given me full-blown smile, only some small ones and a medium one, so I was questioning it.

"Thank you very much for the ice cream. It was great!" I said with somewhat happiness in my voice. I wanted to ask him about those smiles, but I didn't know how to ask him, or hear something I didn't want to hear. Instead, I asked him something different.

"So, do you sing? I can see the microphone on your table, next to the computer" I point at it. Gakupo nodded: "Yes, I sing, and I and my friends are sometimes hired as singers to private parties." He stands up and walks over to it. "We mostly sing in Japanese though, we think that language is super beautiful." Carefully picking up the microphone, he hand it to me "We all have a dream to become world famous, professional singers. And I really hope we have the skills for it." I look at the microphone; it's a high quality one I can tell, even though I know nothing about microphones whatsoever.

I wonder how Gakupo sounds when he sings. Handing back the microphone, I ask "Um, could I hear you sing? I'd love to hear a song. But only if you want to, of course."

Gakupo looks at me, happiness in his face "Of course! What song should I sing?" he finds some papers in the drawer "I could sing 'Dancing Samurai'? Is that okay?" Gakupo asks. I nod. He replies with a nod and starts singing.

I am immediately drawn to his voice. He sounds superb, and he could easily be mistaken as a professional singer, because he is that good. I also notice how he moves one of his arms and hand around as he sing, the other hand holding the papers.

A he finished, I start clapping "You could easily be mistaken as a professional singer." I say. His voice really was impressive, I wonder how he sounds when he is sing quiet songs, but I don't ask for that. His voice must be nice, I imagine.

Gakupo then takes the container with the spoon in it "I should clean this up, so I will be right back." He then walked over to the door, opened it and closed it after he went out of it.

My mind wanders off onto the book. Very curious to open it, I decide not to invade Gakupo's privacy, respecting it instead. Instead, I lay back on the bed, looking up at the roof. It's the same shade of purple as the walls, unlike the floor, which is light brown. Imagining what that could be in the book, I close my eyes and slowly fade off into a sleep.

* * *

_Poof, a I said before, this was really hard to write.  
Anyways, have a good day, and thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aaaa, so sorry for the wait! I had a writers block, so I didn't know what to writeand then I was busy working on my Kaito cosplay. A; I really hope it's okay.. It was very hard to write, and I had to use Google translate for a few words.  
_  
_Enjoy please!_

* * *

I didn't know for how long I have been sleeping. It was first when Gakupo woke me up by shaking me a little, that I opened my eyes to look directly into his sea-blue ones. He was just long at me with a blank face for a moment, before giving me a warm smile.

"Good morning. Or should I say evening?" he said. I blinked twice. Had I really slept for that long? I sit up, Gakupo sitting beside me, and look out the window. The sun was on its way down, but not that much. I look at Gakupo while asking "What time is it?"

He took a mobile out of his right pocket, flipped it open and looking at the time. "It's... 18:23." He said "I woke you up because we are about to eat. I thought you wanted to eat with us?" He looked at me, still with his warm smile. I look at him, happy that he actually gave me a smile, because I was getting more and more sure that he isn't scared of me at all.

"I'm not sure if I can eat with your friends… They will be scared of me." I say, looking away. It was true, and I thought that he knew it for a fact; Miku's reaction was strong enough to prove it. Beating me with a whisk, calling me a freak and that way she looked when she saw me was enough to prove it.

Gakupo, on the other hand, didn't seem too convinced about it "If I introduce you first, I am sure that they won't be very scared of you." He said, giving me another weak smile. Holding out his hand in front of me, he asked "Won't you let me introduce you?"

"No."

He sighed. "We have to do it one day, you know? Depending of if you have anywhere to live. Do you have that?"

I thought about it. Technically, I have, but I do not want to return there. It reminds me of my creation, which I don't want to remember a thing about. I shake my head.

"You may live with us then." He said. I immediately look up. Was he serious? Could I really stay with them? "But then you have to be introduced. I think that the others would appreciate meeting a new member of our family'." The word family rang around in my head. Was he really accepting me for who I am? I look hideous, but he still accepts me, despite that.

"… What if they all react like Miku?" I ask, looking away once more. She reacted pretty violently towards me.

"If I introduce you first, and tell that you aren't dangerous, they won't react that way. Miku reacted how she did because she weren't aware of you being in the house, and because of the way she is." He said. I doubted it a little. As I gave him a look that I think said 'oh really?' He sighed.

"Please, do it now and it will be over. You have to do sometime if you want to live here."

I really wanted to stay here because I had nowhere else to live, and I had given up on just dying. If there was someone who could look me in my eyes and give me a smile, others could that as well, but the question was just, how many? Would this group of singer be able to accept me? I think about it; the chance is there, though it is pretty small, but I guess it IS worth a try. If they kick me out, I always have the choice to try to end my life.

"Okay then." I say, looking up to see one excited Gakupo look at me. He smiled widely and his eyes shone like a little child who just had been given a new toy to play with.

He held his hand out once more and I took it. He them pulled me up, so I was standing in front of him. I just realized how tall he actually was, compared to me; around a head higher.

Gakupo then took my hand, and made me follow him out to the foot of the stairs. He mouthed a 'wait here'. I nodded, understanding what he wanted me to do. Gakupo then went downstairs, leaving me behind.

As soon as he sets his foot on the lower floor, I hear someone yell: "There you are! Stupid Gakupo, what took you so damn long?!" It sounds like a lady. I hear Gakupo speak, but I can't really hear what he's saying, so I just hope it's something that makes a little sense, because, honestly, the whole story about finding me and taking me in sounds pretty farfetched. I then hear that girl from before, Miku, speak louder than Gakupo, as I can hear what she's saying clearly: "That dude from before?! He's still here?!" Well, that surely didn't help the situation at all. I looked down, not sure if I just should try to run away and find some other way to survive, but it's too late. No way back. More talking, this time lower, but it rises and I can hear some of the conversation. Words like "No." and "Don't you dare do that." can be heard from below, and it hurts my heart that they talk like that to Gakupo. I don't even know why it hurts.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gakupo return up the stairs. "They're ready to meet you." He says to me with a gentle smile. He waved his hand in a 'follow-me' gesture, and I follow him down the stairs.

As we arrive at the end of the stairs, I hid behind Gakupo, but I could feel how he prevented me from doing that by pushing me away from his back. He looked at me and mouthed 'It will be okay'. I swallow, doubting it.

"Everyone, this is Kaito." Gakupo said in a voice that sounded both cheerful and serious, if that even was possible. I carefully step into the kitchen, a handful of people sitting around a big and round table in the middle of the kitchen. They all stare at me with either a disgusted look or a scared look on their faces. I try to hide my face by looking away, but Gakupo places a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Carefully looking at them again, I see how they look like. There's a lady with short, brown hair and brownish-red eyes. There's a disgusted look on her face, like I am rubbish. She is wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'don't fuck with me' printed on it. Then there are two twins, I guess, because they look alike. They have the same yellow hair, the same eye colour, sea blue, and they seem to be around the same height, the only thing that they aren't the same about is their gender. The male one stares at me with a look that says 'back off or I WILL kill you', and the female one clings to him with a rather frightened look. They are both wearing plain white t-shirts. Then we have Miku, she's looking away as the only one, probably because she have seen me before in a not-so-fun way. Finally, there's a girl with bright green hair, her eyes the same colour. On her head is a pair of goggles. She looks very cute, to be honest. She is wearing a hoodie that is dark green.

I bow quickly, saying a quiet "Hello, as Gakupo just said, I am Kaito." They keep staring for some time in awkward silence, until the brown haired one says "So, you're gonna live with us for some time?" I nod and she sighs, in a defeated way. She seems like she doesn't like me one bit. I want to ask for their names, but Gakupo beats me to it:

"Why don't we tell him our names? He already knows mine." He said with a hint of nervousness and happiness in his voice. He probably thought it could have been a lot worse, and it could have been that indeed, but luckily, it wasn't.

Quietness again. That was until the green haired girl says with a quiet voice "M-my name is Gumi." The other quickly follows. It turn out the brown haired lady's name is Meiko, the twins names are Rin (the girl) and Len (the boy). The girl with the green hair and googles has the name Gumi. Miku didn't introduce herself, I don't know why, but I think it's because she is mad or something? I don't know, and I don't want to ask right now.

Gakupo patted my back to get my attention. I looked at him as he pointed at a chair and said "Please sit down; today we will have leek soup on Miku's request." I nodded and walked over to the chair, sitting down besides Meiko, who moved a little away from me as I sat down. I tried to ignore it, but as much as I tried to hide it from myself, it hurt deep down.

Instead of worrying too much about it, I look at the table. In front of me is a bowl, a glass and a spoon. In the middle of the table was a large pot, containing the leek soup. I pick up the spoon, looking at myself in it. My face is scarred right in the middle of my face, making me look like some kind of Frankenstein, but the spoons shape made it look more surreal. Still though, it was my reality to look like I did. I couldn't change it, no matter how much I wished for it.

Gakupo sat besides me, looking at the pot. He said "Everyone, dig in!" in a quite cheerful tone. He watched as the others took their portion of the soup, before asking me "Shall I fill your bowl up with soup?" His face looked very gentle. I nodded, and he took my bowl, filling it up with the hot soup. As he placed it down in front of me, I gave him a weak smile as a thank you, as I really didn't want to do anything to scare the other singers by accident.

I looked down at the soup; pieces of leek floating around in the hot liquid. My spoon swoops down in it, taking one of the pieces up and tastes it. It has a great taste, not plain and not too salty. I remember back at the lab, the food they gave me was really plain and boring, like they put no effort in making it whatsoever. This, on the other hand, is filled with taste.

I look around to see how the others eat the soup; they are awfully quiet considering how many they are. Is it because of me being here? To break the silence, I ask "Who made this soup? It tastes wonderful."

Gakupo says "Me and Gumi did, but I could never have done it without her help." He looks at her, who in return looks away as she says quietly "Thank you, but you did a big part of it too." Gakupo simply nods and smiles some more before returning to his soup.

We all ate in silence. Not one more word was said since I asked that question and got my answer. A few times, I noticed how they stared at me, especially Len, who seemed like he was the most scared if me, like if I was life-threatening. If I moved my leg too close to Meiko under the table, or I touched her by accident, she would roughly shove me away from her. Gakupo didn't seem to notice; he didn't really do anything about it.

When I was done eating, I said "Thank you for the meal, all of you." and stood up slowly. I noticed how Len followed me by his eyes, glaring me down. Rin was still sitting close to him. Meiko ignored my words. Gumi looked down on the ground, like she was hoping for me to not see her. As I stand up and turn around to head for the sink to clean the bowl, Gumi speaks "You're welcome." I turn around, looking at her, but she already turned her head away.

Gakupo stands up as well and walks over to me as he says "Nice meal indeed. Me and Gumi surely did well today, right guys?" he turns his head to look at the other, who nod. Rin even says "Yeah." But her voice is a little shaky and nervous. I can still feel Len's glare on my neck as I start cleaning my bowl with a rainbow-coloured dish brush. My mind wanders to the brush, trying to ignore Len, why in the world is it rainbow-coloured? Why not black or white? But I quickly forget about the brush as I hear Miku speak "So, what shall we eat tomorrow?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, as I know it's Gakupo's hand, I don't even bother to turn around until he speaks "What about letting Kaito decide? He's new here, after all, so to make him feel more welcome, we could let him choose?" As those words were spoken, I turn around in a rushed manner, immediately saying "N-no, you just choose! I don't really care..."

Gakupo laugh, telling me once more "You choose, you are new here, and we are supposed to make you feel welcome." Welcome? Gakupo certainly made me feel that way, but the other certainly did not, not with the glares and the pushes and the beatings with the whisk.

"I insist, I don't know what we should get to eat tomorrow." I say, hoping it was enough to convince Gakupo to not going deeper into details. Luckily for me, it was enough:

"Alright, if you insist. Then I decide that we should have moussaka!" I don't know what it is really, but the others sound like they already have had enough of it, as I hear clear sighing in their voices, and even Rin saying a low "Not again!" I decide not to say a thing, just simply nod and walk upstairs.

Gakupo notices this, but does not follow me. I arrive in the front of Gakupo's room and walk in, falling over on the bed. I was too tired to comprehend with anything, so I simply closed my eyes and hoped that all this would be true when I woke up the next morning. That I really had somewhere to live and, even though it's only one, someone who accepts me as who I am.

* * *

_And here we have it!  
Now, I want YOUR help! i am rather blank on what to write ion the next chapter, so if you have an idea, please tell me so! of course, I WILL credit you! But please, no confessing of Gakupo loving Kaito just yet, I have an exact idea on how that will happen.  
Again, thank you for reading and thank you if you reviewed, Favorited or follow the story! It makes me really happy!~_


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry for the wait! I've been busy in my life, so I haven't really been able to write, plus I've had a writers block! I hope you understand!  
But thank you for al the ideas you gave me! I decided to go with Hoc's and SecretEden's idea, I might use the other ideas in the future! Thanks to everybody who helped me!_

_By the way, just so you know, Luka will NOT appear in this fanfiction. I'm sorry, but I don't know how I should write her personality.._

* * *

I wake up as the sun hit my eyes. The curtain hadn't been put on the night before, so the sun shone directly onto my face. I sit up, looking around in the purple room. Remembering what had happened the day before, I make a weak smile. I have a home and someone who care about me.

I turn to sit on the edge of the bed, my legs about to touch the floor, when I notice that I would step on long, purple hair instead of the floor. It's Gakupo's hair, as he is lying on the ground with a mattress under him and a blanket over him. I blink. Why didn't he just wake me up, as it was his bed I slept in? Strange, he was indeed strange. Taking me in and letting me eat and sleep at his place without any real big questions about who I am, it wasn't normal to do that, I guess.

I move my feet so they don't touch Gakupo's hair; I wouldn't like to step on them, it wouldn't be very nice, to step on the floor instead. As they touch the floor, a small sound comes from the floor, succeeding in waking Gakupo it seems, as he moved his head and opens his eyes with a tired, muffled sound.

I look at his as he sits up and rubs his head. He looks very tired, indeed. Did he fall asleep late? Or did he wake up through the night? No one may know, but one thing's for sure, he wakes up easily. I wave my hand weakly and say "Good morning." to get his attention. When he turns his head to look at me, I really notice how he tired he looks.

His eyes look very tired, and he definitely isn't smiling. In fact, he looks pissed that I speak to him; like I just destroyed his favorite thing or that I stole a friend from him. Like I even would have any other friends beside Gakupo. I noticed how he's wearing nothing else than a loose, black t-short and some loose pants, looking awfully a lot like those Miku wore yesterday, just dark purple. He really likes purple.

"Uh, I am sorry if I woke you up…" I mumble, looking away. No reply for some time. Closing my eyes, I hope I haven't pissed him off. It would be horrible, as I don't know what would happen next.

However, he doesn't reply pissed, in fact his voice gets to the same cheerful and happy tone as before: "It's okay. Really, I wake up from the smallest sounds. So please don't feel bad, 'kay?" When I look at him again, I see him smile a kind and weak smile to me. His head is tilted a little, making him look rather cute. But why am I even thinking that he looks cute in the first place? I push the thought away.

"Uh… Sorry anyway." I stand up, relived that he isn't mad. Gakupo wave his hand in a 'don't-worry-too-much-about-it' way, and he stand up as well, and starts walking over to a wardrobe. It was hidden inside the wall, so I hadn't noticed it. It was the same colour as the wall, making it bled in perfectly, the only thing that wasn't purple on it was the handle; it was gray.

When he opens it, I see a tidy wardrobe. The clothes are neatly folded, sorted by kind of cloth it is and put in it. He finds a red hoodie, a pair of long, blue pants, some brown gloves, black socks and some blue underwear, throwing it to me. As I catch it in the air, he starts talking: "Go to the bathroom and take it on; we will go find clothing for you today." I stare at him dumb folded as he finds his something for himself to wear. Wait, he was going to get me clothing? For real? He really didn't have to do that, but before I get to open my mouth he speaks again "If you're going to live here, you can't just loan our clothes the whole time; you need your own."

My head slowly move into a nod. I see what he means, yeah. Until I find somewhere I can live, I have to live here, and using the same, old clothes I've been using the whole time since my creation would be downright disgusting. So instead of arguing, I walk out the door and into the bathroom. Getting undressed, I look at myself in the mirror. Everywhere, my body is scarred and you can clearly see where I have been sewn together. It's disgusting. I am disgusting. Instead of worrying too much about it, I start getting dressed again. When I got my new, clean clothes on, I fold the old ones in a somewhat neatly, yet messy way, and walk back into the room, where Gakupo is standing, waiting for me.

He is wearing a green t-shirt with a microphone print on it, a pair of grey shorts and a black bracelet on his left wrist. He is also wearing some black socks. Gakupo's hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, and it makes him look better, in my honest opinion. It just fits him.

He walks past me, patting me on my shoulder as he says "Ready to go? It's already 10:12, so the stores are open." I turn my head to look at him, but he is already walking down the stairs, he surely walks fast.

I follow him down, but he's not in the entrance. Instead, I hear him in the kitchen: "Kaito, I'm here. We need something to eat before we go, right?" I follow his voice and hope that Meiko or Len aren't in the kitchen. Unfortunately for me, Len is. As soon as I enter the room, I can feel his glare on my neck again, even though I try to ignore it, it's very hard to do so. So instead I put on the hood of the hoodie to shield myself from him. It helps a little, but I can still feel it.

Gakupo walks over to me and gives me a bun "Eat!" His happy smile is on his face again, and I try to answer it with a happy smile, but it's hard to force myself to smile. Gakupo seems to buy it though, as he say in a cheerful tone "So you do smile once in a while, huh?" he chuckle. It's soothing to hear him laugh, I don't know why.

As we take on our shoes, I notice Gakupo look at mine while he mumbles "Let's get you some new shoes as well, now that we are at it." I look at him as I say "Huh?" He looks at me with a smile and says "We should get you some new shoes as well. Those look rather worn out." I agree; when I got them, they were pretty used and old-looking. I sigh at the thought. They really didn't care about me back at that place. However, I push it away, trying to think more positive thoughts.

I nom on my bun as I follow Gakupo out if the house and into the garage next to the house. The car that they apparently own is black and not fancy; in fact, it looks rather old and worn out, I guess they have brought it used. Gakupo walk over to it and opens a door, gesturing me to sit inside it. I do as he wants me to do, and when I sit inside, a smell of cigarettes hit my nose. Did he smoke, or was it Meiko who smoke? Probably Meiko, she was old enough to drive anyway, so it made more sense if it was her.

Gakupo's voice surprise me as he start speaking: "You know, you still haven't told me who you really are. Like, I do know your name, but not where you come from." Gakupo turns on the car, and I can hear the old motor start working "You are really mysterious."

I clench my fists in my lap, looking down as I mumble "It isn't important." I am afraid of talking about it, in fear of Gakupo being disgusted by me. My fears are starting to control me. I somehow need to talk to someone about this, if I want to feel better about myself. Someone to rant to.

Gakupo places one of his hands on top of my gloved ones, trying to calm me. I make no move to push him away because it does feel more calming. Gakupo is calming to be around. When I am not around him, my body feels tenser, more restless. I wonder why I feel this way around him.

"It is important, if you're going to live here, I'd like to know your background. Who you are, where you come from and why you were in the forest." I turn my head while looking up and look into his eyes. They look serious and worried. He's worrying about me again? He does that the whole time.

As I finally push his hand away, I say "I'd rather not talk about it.", hoping he would understand. It seems that way as none of us speak for some moments. However, Gakupo stops the car and asks once more "We're alone. I promise not to tell anyone else, I swear. Would you please tell me? I'm worried that something serious happened to you."

I bite my lip. He's starting to get on my nerves, but I won't show him that. As a desperate way to change the subject, I ask him: "Shouldn't we be going?"

Gakupo's voice change to the same one back at his room, when I found his notebook: "We will go when you have told me." He crosses his arms in a childish way, making him look cuter.

I sigh and open my mouth to argue, but before I get a word out, I close it again. My mouth open once more while I think of a more intelligent way to answer, but nothing comes out, so I close it again. Silence as I think of something to say. I refuse to give in this easily.

Finally, I think of something to say. It might not be the most smart-sounding thing in the world, but hey, at least it isn't stupid: "I refuse. I'll tell you when I am ready." He just looked at me, a little disappointed, but simply nods. "I understand. Please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll always be here to help you." He turns on the car once more. "Please put your seat belt on. " I do as he says.

He drives the car out of its garage and out on the road, being careful if there are any cars nearby that are driving on the road as well. Since there aren't, we simply keep driving onto the road and turning to the right.

We drive in absolutely silence; only the sound of cars driving beside us and the sound of the motor working can be heard inside the car. I wonder what Gakupo is thinking. Is he annoyed? Angry? Or something entirely different? Maybe a mix of multiple emotions? I push the thought away, I shouldn't be thinking about him constantly. But why do I keep doing it then? I look outside the window; the humans outside going past us quickly. We are driving rather fast, or so I notice, considering that the people outside are going past us fast. But then again, this IS my first time in a car, so I don't know when we're driving fast or slow.

Suddenly, we stop. I must have dozen off, as I didn't even notice it. Gakupo shake me gently, to wake me up "We're here." I look at him before looking out of the window. There's a big mall in front of us, I've never seen a building that big before, so I am a little frightened. Gakupo seems to notice this, as he says "It's not as bad as you think, don't worry." I look at him, and he pull of my hood to pet my head gently before putting in on again "Just look down into the ground, and don't speak to any strangers. Got it?" I nod, and Gakupo smiles.

We exit the car, and I look around. We're at a parking lot, which only makes sense, since we came in a car. I gulp as me and Gakupo start walking into the shopping center, and I look down at my feet, my gloved hands in my pockets and the hood over my head.

This would not be very fun.

* * *

_And there we go! I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you have anything to say, feel free to throw me a review or a PM~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aaaaaa, so sorry for the long wait! I was busy with other stuff like drawing and real life things in general.. And then I got a few commissions and Christmas came and I got writers block and everything. So, once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than the others~_

* * *

We enter the mall. Even though I keep looking down at Gakupo's heels in front of me, I can feel that there are a lot of people inside this building. No doubt, I can even feel someone walk into my shoulders now and then.

Gakupo suddenly turn to the right. I follow him closely, still looking down. We're walking quickly, very quickly, like he's in a hurry or afraid that I'll be seen. Or like, that my face will be seen of course. People around me are aware that I am here, they just haven't seen my face, and I'd prefer if it stayed that way.

Suddenly, Gakupo stops walking and I bump into him. I can look at his feet that he's turning around, facing me. The purple-haired man places his hand on my shoulder. I don't look entirely up, but I do a little so I can see his mouth move.

"This is a pretty good recycling store; it's very cheap, which is good as we don't have that much money. Let's see if we can find anything for you in here!" I could just see his mouth a little. He is smiling once more. What's with this man and smiling? He really enjoys doing it all the time, even to people like me, people who shouldn't even be alive. But then again, he doesn't know my background, so he might just think I am a normal human, born into this world as him. How wrong he is.

Gakupo walked into the store, me following him closely. Looking to the right, I see a sign on the wall saying 'the Church's recycle store'. I guess that's the name of the store. So he goes in for recycling as well? He surely is a great person, him Gakupo. Signing, I look back into the ground; Gakupo must've been a little crazy, bringing me here. I could easily create panic, which I don't want to. Yet, he does it like it was completely normal to bring a freak out in public.

We are greeted by an older female voice saying "Hello!" The store isn't that big, but there is clothes, shoes, gloves and other stuff everywhere, or that's what I can see right now. There aren't many people in the store, as I can't really see any feet inside it. The floor is crimson red, and turning my head a little I can see that the walls almost is the same colour, just a little darker and more faint.

"Kaito, if you will wait here real quick, I'll go find some clothes you can try on." Gakupo's cheerful voice says. I nod and just stand there, waiting for him to return. I stand there, filling up the small space that is inside the store. I consider moving over to the side, and decide to do it so I won't be in the way for the few other customers in the store.

I start thinking about stuff as I can hear Gakupo look through the clothes and finding stuff that I might fit. Again, why is he so kind to me? A scary-looking monster, which shouldn't even be here? I really want to ask him, but then I probably should tell him about me as well, and I don't want to scare him. No way, it would be horrible. The question is just, how do I ask him without him asking me?

I am caught off guard as the lady voice from earlier speaks to me: "Can I help you with anything sir?" Shit! I don't know what to say now! Where is Gakupo when I need him?

"U-um, no." I quietly mumble, looking further down into the floor and turning my head away, hoping that she wouldn't go even further into this conversation. But I was wrong, since she started speaking again: "Are you okay?" Her voice sounded a little worried. If she knows how I look, she probably wouldn't be that worried, if worried at all. I sigh. Her voice says something again: "Are you alone? Should I call someone?" I don't know what do now. I close my eyes to think about the situation; what should I do? I don't really get to think much about it as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately slap the hand away from my shoulder. The female voice talks again, this time more concerned: "Is anything wrong?"

I sigh again until I feel her hand on my chin, turning and lifting my face to face to look at her. I try to move way, but she's amazingly strong. "Please look at me whe—" she starts but quickly stops when she sees my face. The scars must scare her as they do to everyone but Gakupo, but to my big surprise, she doesn't yell, nor does she scream. She just stares at me, looking shocked. As we look at each other, she removed her hand from my chin, but I don't move my face, it's too late now. Instead, I examine her. She has a round face, and her hair is a mix between grey and a red shade—she must dye her hair. Her face is round and her eyes are brown; she must be around 67-68 years old. Oh, and she's also a tiny bit shorter than me. It seems that way, judging from her looks.

The awkward moment is broken by her speaking, this time in a shocked and more worried voice as well: "Oh my god, what happened to you?! Are you okay?" I don't even know what to say; she seems frightened, but she's not calling me a monster, a freak or anything like that. Instead, she actually worries about me.

Before I can say a word, I can hear Gakupo's voice getting over to where we stand "Yeah, he is okay, don't worry Sophie!" I turn my head to look at him. In his arms are a lot of different clothes in a lot of colours. He is wearing a smile as usually, his head tilted a little in this adorable way. "He's my little brother, who also happens to be a bit socially awkward." So I am socially awkward now? I feel a little offended, but I hide it as I look at him, then back at the lady who apparently is named 'Sophie'.

"Ah, okay then Gakupo. But what happened to him?" Her voice says as she pokes me in the face, right under where I have my scars. She knows him? I push her finger out of my face as Gakupo comes up with a fake explanation: "A year ago, he was in a horrible car crash where he got those scars. He's fine now, don't worry."

She seems to buy it as she nods and say "Well then. If there's anything I can help you with, please say so, okay?" She the turns around and walks over to the counter. Gakupo then pokes me with his elbow, it seems like he wants me to follow him as he throws is head toward a little corner with a curtain in front of it. Over it is a sign saying 'fitting room'.

As we arrive in front of it, Gakupo pulls the curtain away as good as he now can with his elbow, since he is holding a lot of clothes in his hands, so we can step in. The rather small room is well lit and has a mirror on the left side of it so people can see how the clothes look on them, along with a little chair to sit on or put clothes on. The walls have the same faint red colour as the rest of the store.

"Try the most of the clothes; we have to know if they fit. Most of them are the same size, so you don't have to try all of them." Gakupo says, still smiling to me gently. I look at him for a moment before taking the big pile of clothes he's holding and putting it on the chair.

"Got it." I say and Gakupo nod before turning around, walking out of the fitting room and pull the curtain on again, leaving me alone with the clothes. I stare at the pile real quick. There seems to be all kinds of stuff in it, pants, shirts, sweaters, gloves and so on.

My hands wander to the top cloth. It's a light blue and very long scarf without anything at the ends. Just pure plain. It feels nice and soft, so I immediately take it on after I've pulled my hood down. It feels warm, soft and comforting around my neck. My lips move into a smile. I definitely want to keep this scarf—but now I have to try the other stuff Gakupo found for me. So I take off the scarf and fold it neatly, placing it on the floor.

I pick up the next cloth and hold it out in front of me. It's a blue t-shirt, just a shade darker than the scarf. It has a print of a mobile phone with a happy face on it. Cute, I guess? I lay it down again as I proceed to take off my hoodie, leaving me shirtless. Right before I pull on the hoodie, I look in the mirror, realizing how scarred I actually am. The last time I saw myself in the mirror was this morning, but I didn't think further back on it there. So now I start thinking about it, right here, examining me closer. Look at how smart I am.

I have multiple scars everywhere, and one big and clearly visible one, going from my collarbone, down my chest and ending on my hips. I touch the start of it, letting my finger slowly trace all the way from the start to the end. It looks horrible, the stings still sitting in there, giving it a dirty, raw look. I also realize, I don't have a belly button, or so it seems. It might have been sewn together so it can't be seen anymore, but I am not entirely sure.

Apparently I used a little too long on examining myself, because I can hear Gakupo's voice outside saying: "Are you okay Kaito? You haven't said anything in quite some time, nor have you shown me any of the clothes I found for you to try." I nod, but then I realize that he can't see me, so I just say "I'm fine." But as I say it, I can hear that I said it with sadness in my voice, looking at my body made me sad without realizing, probably worrying Gakupo even more than before. What happened next, I wasn't prepared for. I see Gakupo pull the curtain away a little, so he can peek in, probably just to make sure that I am okay. Not the best idea for him to do, because I can hear his voice start off with saying "You don't sound th—" before it's cut off when he sees me. His eyes widen and I try to cover my chest as good as I can with the mobile shirt, though it already is too late. He has already seen my big scar. I look away as I hear Gakupo enter the fitting room. Well, isn't this just great? Now he probably wants an explanation more than before. And as I thought before, I need someone to rant to, about everything. It all feels horrible, to be alive and be a monster at the same time. So I guess I have to tell him soon, which probably would be the best for all of us, but I am just afraid of telling him, afraid of being left alone as before.

"You…" He starts "You have to tell me how you got that scar. Having scars all over your hands and face are worse enough, and the fact that you asked me to sew you together instead of letting the wound heal naturally back then doesn't help it at all." His voice sounds very worried and confused at the same time "I beg you... Please tell me on the way back, okay? Because this isn't normal."

I nod, still looking away. Even though I don't want to admit it, it is the best thing to tell him, or so I think. I am not entirely sure, but I guess so.

Awkward silence. No one of us say a word until Gakupo sigh and say. "Get dressed with your clothes. We'll buy these right away." I look up and is about to say something, but Gakupo cuts me off "I know that you haven't tried all of them, but we will do that at home and trade them in, in case they don't fit. Don't worry, I know the guys who keep this place, so there should be no problem in doing so."

I look up at his face; it's a little 'dark' if you can say so. It also seems a little confused. His eyes aren't shining the same ways as they did before; did I scare him? I nod and quietly say "Can you wait outside in the meantime?" He nods, walks outside and pulls the curtain on again.  
The first thing I do is to take on my hoodie, without looking in the mirror. I don't want to make myself feel worse than I already do. Putting on the hood of the hoodie, I then pick up the scarf, place it on top of the big pile and picks up the pile as good as I can, even without dropping anything on the floor. I then proceed to walk past the curtain, which I succeed in doing, with a little help from the purple haired singer on the other side.

When I get out, Gakupo help me with the clothes by taking half of them and walking over to the counter with me following closely. When we arrive, Gakupo places them on the counter and I do as well, the kind lady Sophie from before behind it, smiling at us.

"That surely is a lot of clothes you guys tried quickly!" She says, happiness in her voice. "You are fast Kaito!" The calculator she has on the side of her is being pressed quickly as she counts together the price by looking at the price tags of the clothing. She quickly comes to the scarf, picking it up while saying "Good choice right there. This scarf is very lovely!" I nod, a weak smile appearing at my lips.

When the final price was found and it has been paid, we walk out of the store and into the mall. Each of us is carrying a bag and I look down on Gakupo's feet again, making sure to avoid seeing other people in their eyes. Luckily for me, I don't get to speak with anyone on our way out.  
The walk from the store to the parking lot isn't terribly far, so we arrive there in around five minutes with no problems. When we arrive in front of the car, Gakupo opens the boot and puts his bag in it. I mirror him.

He then walks over to the front seat of the car and opens it. Again, I mirror him, just doing it in the opposite side. When both of us have closed the door, we just sit there in some time in silence. It doesn't take long before the purple haired singer speaks:

"About earlier…" Oh boy, here it comes "You need to tell me what happened to you. It's killing me." He turns and looks at me. "I beg you Kaito; tell me what happened to you."

I sigh and look back into his sea-blue eyes, preparing to tell him. It's not easy, and when I open my mouth to speak, I don't know what to say, so I close it again. Once again, I sigh and then opens my mouth again:

"Okay then.. This is what that happened to me.."

* * *

_And there we go! Phew, not very easy to write when having Writers Block. Thanks SO much to my friend Hoc who helped me making this chapter more realistic!  
By the way, I need some weaknesses for Gakupo.. I don't have any other ideas than making him naive, so if you could, I'd be very happy if you could give me some! Oh, and if you have something you want to happen in they story, please speak up then! I'd love to hear them!_


End file.
